Seiren
Seiren (星煉, Seiren) is a student of the Night Class at Cross Academy. She is Kaname Kuran's unofficial bodyguard and faithful follower. The meaning of her name: sei means "star" and ren ''means "To smelt" or "refine." Ren is also the same kanji used in ''rengoku, or "purgatory". Appearance Seiren is a tall woman and has a pale complexion, shared by many of the Night Class vampires. Her hair is silver to pale violet in color and matches her eyes. Her bangs stop just above her eyebrows and are short in length. Personality Seiren seems to be a no-nonsense type of girl, and can always be trusted to get her job done. She can seem cold, but is very loyal. She is a very quiet and enigmatic character who only speaks when necessary. Seiren may come across as harsh at first, and she can get irritated very quickly. Some say she can be a little too serious. Once Seiren befriends a person, she will defend them to her last breath. It is not wise to threaten her or others she knows, as she will kill without hesitation. As Aido points out, Seiren has never been known to lie. History Serien was originally named and born as a human girl called Hoshino. She was bought as a infant and raised in the way that, she would become a sacrifice for Kaname to feed on. When offered up to Kaname, she and another sacrifice, Yoruno, were gladly offered themselves to him. They believe that by letting Kaname drink their blood, they would be allowed to go to heaven. Kaname declines their offerings and instead recuses both Hoshino and Yoruno by taking them to Cross Academy. However, both Hoshino and Yoruno are caught and are shown no mercy. While Hoshino was on the verge of death due to a heavy amount blood loss, Kaname shows up and turns her into a vampire. He then gives her the name 'Seiren' and allows her the option to be by his side. To become useful to him, she trained and stayed by Kaname's side. Seiren is known to be one of the only people (apart from Yuki) to have know Kaname's true nature. Plot Seiren is first seen following Kaname as he accepts gifts from a crowd of admirers. In every appearance, her role is usually to assist Kaname in some way. Seiren is usually the first to defend Kaname from anyone she regards as a threat. For example, she barely refrains from killing Zero Kiryu when he points the Bloody Rose at KanameVampire Knight, 7th Night. Seiren also appears to serve Kaname in the capacity of a spy or informant. She is often seen in the background ever watching for danger or hidden to retrieve information which makes her mostly a loner. After Rido Kuran was killed, Seiren continues following her master, Kaname. Seiren is a highly trusted vampire, as when Kaname and Yuki return to the Kuran mansion in secret, Seiren is already there having prepared their quarters. After Kaname sacrificed himself, she continued to serve Yuki. However, she did not appear alongside Yuki when Kaname was turned into a human, which could indicate that she is no longer in the service of the Kuran family and has gone her own way. Powers & Abilities Seiren's main choice of weapon is her body. Being highly skilled at various martial arts as well as ninja-like weapons, Seiren is able to quickly subdue multiple opponents. In fact, she mostly acts similar to a ninja when it comes to her "job", and is very agile. Also, as a vampire she possesses the ability to erase minds and put people to sleep when ordered (though this is a common ability for all vampires). She also has the ability to heal very quickly. Relationships Kaname Kuran Seiren is fiercely loyal to Kaname, and serves him as his unofficial bodyguard. Kaname greatly trusts her and sometimes relies on her to obtain valuable information. Toga Yagari In 86th Night, for some reason, Toga rescues her from the rubble. Because of this act, Seiren repays her gratitude for saving her life, by working for him. However, some interperate this closeness as more of a romantic relationship. Quotes *"Kaname-sama, I'll hold those for you." Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Character Category:Minor Character Category:Vampire Category:Aristocrat Category:Cross Academy Category:Night Class